


Precious

by diav



Series: Femslash February 2014 [7]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. First date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

"You're precious."  
  
She felt her face flush as she recalled the night before. They had just gone out on their first date and her companion had such a way with words that her face burned for most of the evening.  
  
The redhead rolled on her side. Last night was just... perfect.  
  
They had gone to the movies and dinner afterward. Shego was chivalrous in many ways, despite them both being female, and was everything Kim had dreamed of.  
  
She was glad she asked Monique to put in a good word for her. After all, Shego was a friend of a friend.  
  
When the evening ended, Shego had walked her back home and that was when she had the nerve to ask about 'next time.'  
  
"I had fun tonight."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"We should do this again sometime."  
  
"Of course. You're precious." Shego knew her boundaries and hugged the redhead. The hug lingered on for a moment too long before they awkwardly let go. "I'll call you to see when you're free?"  
  
She felt flushed, her throat dry, and nodded in response.  
  
"Have a good night, Kim."  
  
"You too."  
  
 _Precious._  
  
That was what she felt.


End file.
